Don't Give Up On Me
by Storywriter
Summary: Will Michael lose the most important thing to him next to Lincoln?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I thought of this story a few months ago, but didn't know if I liked it. Takes place about one week after Michael ends up at Fox River.

Disclaimer: Own no ties. Just for fun.

Don't Give Up On Me

Being at Fox River was getting to Michael Scofield. He had been there only a week and saw destrution all around him. So far his plan was going well, but a few unexpected flaws got in the way. Michael was outside in the fields when one on the CO's told him he had a visitor. Michael wasn't expecting anyone, but followed the CO to the communal room.

" Her," the CO said.

Michael just looked as he walked towards her. In the distance he didn't know who it was until her got closer. Then Michael knew who it was.

" Staci?" Michael said.

Staci just looked at him with her brown eyes and pushed her brown hair from her eyes. Staci just shifted around. Michael then sat down.

" You seem surprised to see me?" Staci said, " Have you forgotten me already?"

Michael shook his head, he could never forget Staci Blaine. Staci was his best friend, the girl he trusted.

" Of course not," Michael said, " I just thought you said we are through."

Staci shook her head, she did say that, but can't forget him.

" I can't get you out of my head or my heart," Staci said, " I try to because now your stuck in prison. I still don't know why?"

" Staci," Michael said, " You know why?"

Staci just put her head in her hands. She didn't want to look at him or think about him anymore, but it was impossible.

" Have you given up on me?" Michael asked.

" I feel like I have to," Staci said, " I'm heartbroken and sad. I have to move on. I don't think I can wait for you."

" Please," Michael said, " You have to. Next to Lincoln, you're all I've got."

Staci again shook her head, she didn't believe him.

" Then why didyou shut me out?" Staci asked, " You completely ignored me. You're not like that, but I guess I was wrong. Months before you wouldn't let me help you."

Staci then noticed the sad look in Michael's eyes.

" You are worried?" Staci said, " About your brother?"

" He was framed, Staci," Michael said, " I know it. I've got Veronica checking."

Staci felt like she was ready to cry. Michael noticed and wished he could wrap his arms around her.

_Visiting hours are now over._

Staci heard that and stared at the celing.

" They don't give you much time do they?" Staci asked, " I guess I showed up at the wrong time."

" That's prison for you," Michael said getting up.

Staci got up too and just stared.

" Don't give up on me," Michael said, " Believe it or not, Staci. You are still very much a part of me."

Staci then felt tears streaming down her face, " I believe you," she whispered.

Michael then walked away and Staci just stood there a moment before heading out. She had to admit it, she was still very much in love with Michael Scofield.


	2. Chapter 2

Staci wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to forget Michael Scofield. He was in prison and had five years to serve.

It has been five days since she first saw Michael at Fox River, a place she wasn't too comfortable with. At home she pondered over what to do.

" As much as I love him," Staci told herself, " I have to move on. I have to tell him it's over."

Driving to Fox River, Staci felt her heart pound. How was Michael going to take the news?

At Fox River, Michael was working in the field when he got the news of a visitor.

" It can't be Staci back so soon," Michael thought, " She was just here."

Michael walked slowly to the communal room only to see Staci.

" You're back," Michael said.

Michael then noted the look on her face.

" What's wrong?" Michael said, " Did something happen?"

Staci just sat down and looked at him. She was hurt, angry, and confused all at the same time.

" Michael," Staci said, " I'm here because I have some bad news for you. As much as I don't want to have to tell you."

Michael just looked at Staci's brown eyes and noticed the tears in her eyes.

" You have given up have you?" Michael asked, " I need you to support me."

Staci shook her head in disagreement, " I can't," she said," I can't wait for you. I have to move on with my life."

Michael couldn't believe the words he was hearing.

" Staci," Michael said, " Please. I'll be out before you know it."

Staci got up, " You've got five years," Staci said, " A lot can happen in five years. A part of me feels I can wait for you forever."

" Then go with that," Michael said, " I don't want to lose you."

Staci walked away but then back up to him, " It's over Michael," Staci said, " I have my life to live."

Staci turned around but Michael stopped her.

" Hands off Scofield," one of the CO's said.

" Don't give up," Michael said, " I am going to get out sooner."

Staci didn't know what he was talking about and she didn't want to know. With tears streaming from her eyes, Staci again shook her head.

" Good-bye Michael," Staci said, " See you whenever."

Staci just walked out the door and never looked back.

Michael just went back out side and continued his PI detail.

His brother Lincoln Burrows soon came up to him.

" So who was it?" Lincoln said, " Was it Staci?"

Michael didn't want to talk about it. Staci broke up with him and it broke his heart.

" Yes," Michael said, " She's gone. It's officially over betweeen us."

Lincoln knew Michael was hurting in more ways then one and there was nothing he could do.

" I'm sure she'll forgive you once you're out," Lincoln said, " When the truth is doscovered."

Michael wasn't so sure about that, Staci had given up on him and if she ever forgave him, it would take careful planning and time.

" You still like her don't you?" Lincoln asked.

" Of course I like her," Michael said, " I've liked her since the first day we met. Even though it was only a few months ago. In fact I think I love her?"

Staci just sat in the parking lot of Fox River, she told Micheal it was over and that was the hardest thing she had ever done.

" I never told him I love him," Staci told herself, " God knows I do."

Staci then left the parking lot, she might be back at Fox River sooner then she thinks.


End file.
